lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker
Sequel to LEGO Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, this follows the Hero of Winds as he battles Ganondorf once again with the help of the Pirate Tetra. Adventure though the massive seas in this action-adventure platform game. Levels Part I: The Adventure Begins Outset Island Summary: Aryll wakes Link up and notifies him that it's his birthday. Hurry to Grandma's House to get the Hero's Clothes. Return to Aryll's Lookout and use her telescope to spot Quill and an unconscious Tetra. After getting a sword from Orca, venture into the forest atop the island. Battle the enemies and rescue Tetra. Characters: Link (Outset Clothing), Aryll, Link, Gonzo Enemies Bokoblins, Kargoroc Boss: Orca (6 Hearts) Pirates! Summary: Find the shield located in your house. On the pirate ship, make your way down to Niko who has a test for you. Complete it by swing from the ropes. Head back up deck and climb to the crows nest and use Tetra's Telescope to see the Forsaken Fortress. Prepare the catapult to launch Link. Characters: Link, Tetra, Gonzo Enemies: Rat Boss: none Forsaken Fortress Summary: Make your way through the Forsaken Fortress to reclaim your sword. Meanwhile, on the pirate ship, conceal the boat while helping to guide Link through the fortress Characters: (Team 1) Link, (Team 2) Tetra, Gonzo Enemies: Rat, Bokoblin, Moblin Boss: Bokoblin (Green) (3 Hearts) Dragon Roost Island Summary: Upon arrival from Windfall, make your way to the Rito Tribe. After speaking with Prince Komali, enter the Dragon Roost Cavern and make your way to the top. Defeat the creature that is causing Valvoo pain. Characters: Link, Quill, Medli Enemies: Keese (Fire), Bokoblin, Moblin, Kargoroc Boss: Gohma (3 Hearts) Missing Makar Summary: Arriving at Forest Haven, make your way inside and meet the Great Deku Tree. Fend off the Chu Chus that attack. Then venture to the top of his sprout to retrive the Deku Leaf. Glide your way to the Forbidden Forest. Characters: Link, Old Man Ho Ho, Linder Enemies: Green Chu Chu, Red Chu Chu, Peahat, Boko Baba Boss: none Forbidden Forest Summary: Navigate the dark forest in search of Makar. Obtain the boomerang from the Mothula and use it to defeat Kalle Demos. Characters: Link, Linder Enemies: Boko Baba, Keese, Morths Boss(es): Mothula (4 Hearts), Kalle Demos (6 Hearts) Part II: The Lost Land Greatfish Isle Summary: Battle the stormy seas around the damaged isle. Upon landing, explore to find out what happened there. After Quill reveals that the pirates might know something, flee the island. Characters: Link, Quill Enemies: Gyorg Vehicles: King of Red Lions, Fishman Boss: none The Bomb Shop Summary: The pirates have broken into the Bomb Shop on WIndfall Island. Sneak inside and then sneak aboard their boat to snatch some of the bombs they stole as the pirates head to the cafe for a night off. Characters: (Team 1) Link, (Later, Niko), (Team 2) Tetra, Gonzo Enemies: Rat Boss: none Return to Outset Summary: Visit your grandmother and heal her. Sail to the back of the island and brave a whirlpool while destroying a giant slab of rock to gain entrance to Jabun. Characters: Link, Grandma Enemies: Gyorg Vehicles: King of Red Lions, Longboat Boss: Rock Slab (6 Hearts) Triangle Isles Summary: At three different Isles, place the Orbs that you have collected. After you've raised the Tower of the Gods, battle Cyclos to calm his storm. Characters: Link, Old Man Ho Ho Enemies: Peahat, Gyorg Vehicles: King of Red Lions (Canon), Rowboat Boss: Cyclos (5 Hearts) Tower of the Gods Summary: Make your way through the Tower, navigating tricky passageways with the King of Red Lions. Pass a final test at the top of the Tower. Characters: Link, Servant of the Tower Enemies: Armos, Keese, Kargoroc, Wizzrobe, Rat, Darknut Boss: Gohdan (9 Hearts) Battle of Hyrule Summary: Descend below the waves into a frozen Hyrule. Find your way to the Master Sword and unfreeze everything. Battle the minions and take out the Darknut in the back. Characters: Link, Link (Master Sword), Servant of the Tower Enemies: Moblin Boss(es): Darknut (1 Heart), Darknut (Gold Armor) (8 Hearts) Part III: Pieces of the Triforce Of Phantoms and Bird Beasts Summary: Returning to the Forsaken Fortress, defeat Phantom Ganon and get the Skull Hammer. Make your way up to where your sister is being held. When the Helmaroc King attacks escape up the runways while dodging him, enemies and the rising waters. Battle him and then confront Ganondorf. Flee the Forsaken Fortress with Quill and Prince Komali Characters: Link (Master Sword), Tetra, Quill, Prince Komali Enemies: Moblin, Bokoblin, Miniblin Vehicles: Quill, Prince Komali, Valvoo Boss(es): Phantom Ganon (3 Hearts), Helmaroc King (4 Hearts), Ganondorf (3 Hearts) Return to Hyrule Summary: Return beneath the waves and make your way to the room where the Master Sword was. After speaking with King Hyrule, exit. At Mother and Child Isle, wake up the Fairy Queen to acquire the Fire and Ice Arrows. Characters: Link (Master Sword), Tetra, Princess Zelda, Fairy Enemies: None Boss: none Behind Closed Walls Summary: At Windfall, Link frees Tingle. Navigate the maze in his cell to find the Pictobox. After finding it, return it to Lenzo. Afterwards, head to the school where Miss Marie is and she says that the kids are hiding and skipping school. Find each of the kids on the Island. Afterwards, bring the Joy Pendant to Miss Marie to get the Cabana Deed. At the Cabana Island, use the grappling hook to reveal a secret hole inside. Navigate the maze there and use the Wind Waker to complete the level. Characters: Link (Master Sword), Tingle Enemies: Rat, Keese, ReDead Boss: none Earth Temple Summary: Convice Medli to come with you to the Earth Temple with the Wind Waker. Naigate the Earth Temple with Medli, get the Mirror Shield and defeat the boss so Medli can strengthen your sword. Characters: Link (Master Sword), Laruto, Medli Enemies: Stalfos, ReDead Boss: Jalhalla (3 Hearts) Wind Temple Summary: Convince Makar to accompany you to the Wind Temple. Make your way through the temple with Makar and defeat Molgera so Makar can fully restore the Master Sword. Characters: Link (Master Sword), Makar Enemies: Boss(es): Wizzrobe (Mini-Boss) (3 Hearts), Molgera (6 hearts) Pieces of the Puzzle Summary: Use the smoking jars to get around the room under Diamond Steppe Island. On board the Ghost Ship, defeat the enemies to find a Triforce chart. You wake up in your boat where you sail to the Islet of Steel. Take down the enemy ships, get the next chart and sail on to Bird's Peak Rock. Defeat the mass of Kargaroks that attack and hit the switches to make them disperse. Characters: Link (Master Sword), Old Man Ho Ho, Seagull Vehicles: King of Red Lions (Canon), Rowboat Enemies: Kargarok, ReDead, Poe, Wizzrobe Boss: Kargarok Horde (8 Hearts) Part IV: Triforce of Courage Stone Watcher and Overlook Summary: Arriving at Stone Watcher Island, destory the boulder and enter the chasm. Defeat the enemies in the four rooms and face the Darknuts to get the next chart. Sail over to Overlook Island and grapple to the top, defeating the enemies in there. Defeat another Darknut tp get that chart. Characters: Link (Master Sword), Servant of the Gods Enemies: Armos, Moblin, Wizzrobe, Bokoblin, Stalfos Boss: Darknut (3 Hearts), Darknut (4 Hearts) Savage Labyrinth Summary: At Outset island, fly with the Deku Leaf to the stone head. Battle your way through each floor of the Savage Labyrinth to get the final chart. Characters: Link (Master Sword), Grandma Enemies: Keese, Bokoblin, Moblin, Wizzrobe, ChuChu, Peahat, Mothula, Boko Baba, Armos, ReDead Boss: Darknut (4 Hearts) Tingle's Price Summary: Gather Rupees from around Tingle's island as payment for him. Sail to each of the locations he has signaled and bring up the Triforce Shards. Head to the Tower of the Gods to reveal the Triforce of Courage on the back of Link's hand and descend to the land below. Head to where Zelda had been waiting, only to fall into a trap! Hurry outside, break down the barrier and head to Ganon's Tower and complete the Dragon Roost Island room. Characters: Link (Master Sword), Knuckle, Beedle Enemies: ChuChu, Bubble Boss: Darknut (4 Hearts), Gohma (3 Hearts) Inside Ganon's Tower Summary: Make your way through the Forrbidden Woods room, the Earth Temple room and the Wind Temple room and defeat each boos in there. Characters: Link (Master Sword), Makar, Medli Enemies: ReDead, Peahat, ChuChu (Purple), Keese, Wizzrobe, Bokoblin Boss(es): Kalle Demos (6 Hearts), Jalhalla (3 Hearts), Molgera (6 Hearts) Zelda's Dream Summary: Use your boomerang to activate the switches in the room. Defeat Phantom Ganon and make your way up the stairs. Defeat Puppet Ganon. Characters: Link (Master Sword), Makar, Princess Zelda Enemies: Phantom Ganon, Moblin, Darknut Boss(es): Phantom Ganon (3 Hearts), Puppet Ganon (3 Hearts) Final Faceoff Summary: Puppet Ganon was not defeated! Defeat him in his spider and snake forms then climb to the top of the room. Grapple into the final room and face off with Ganondorf as Hyrule floods. Characters: Link (Master Sword), Princess Zelda Enemies: Keese, Bokoblin Boss(es): Puppet Ganon (Spider) (3 Hearts), Puppet Ganon (Snake) (3 Hearts), Ganondorf (9 Hearts) Characters *Link (Link (Outset Clothing), Link (Master Sword)) *Aryll *Grandma *Tetra *Princess Zelda *Gonzo *Niko *Quill *Medli *Makar *Linder *Old Man Ho Ho *Prince Komali *Laruto *Beedle *Knuckle Category:LEGO Legend of Zelda Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Games